


Around And Around And Around We Go

by Rod



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Merton backpack around Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around And Around And Around We Go

When Merton first mentioned going to Heidelberg over the summer, Tommy assumed this was something Merton had arranged with Professor Flügelhoff. Unfortunately Merton hadn't in fact arranged anything as such.

They arrived to find that the Professor was in Cambridge, UK, performing in a euphonium and crumhorn concerto. By the time they got there, he had gone to Paris for a dirty weekend with two very large ladies. They tracked him through Munich (a funding committee) and Vienna (just for the coffee, apparently) back to Heidelberg, just in time to catch their flight home.

Still, they saw lots of Europe.


End file.
